Hōshi Nedan Services
ENTRY-INFORMATION At the beginning of the 2010s, The Hōshi Nedan Services was founded by a band of mercenaries that specialize in more advanced jobs. Hōshi Nedan Services was created to gather all these talented people in one place. HNS is a place where clients can come and hire an individual or a crew to do the dirty work for you. Hōshi Nedan offers its clients Professional Embezzlers, these are people that overtax businesses and citizens for extra profit. Con Artists, that have years of experience in deceiving and are quick thinkers. Overall Hoshi Nedan Services are well known for poaching. Poachers in this workplace make a total of 10 Billion E-Cash by selling endangered animal species and animal products to greedy executives. HNS has been seen selling their services to countless clients globally. At this moment of time, the HNS has expanded to the Neon District where they have set their eyes on for-profits and work. Members can be seen wandering the streets, beside the Dragon Statue or inside the Lone-Ranger. Those who have a military background or have past experiences with these jobs are much more likely to be accepted. Needless to say that normal citizens are allowed to join but require a mentor to guide them. The HNS has shown great professionalism towards its clients and does not tolerate cowardice. BUSINESSES The H.N.S operate in distributing technology and weaponry created by the H.N.S to other Syndicate Factions. This has been done to create a positive relationship between them so they can further collaborate in the near future. The secondary way the Service generates its funds is from Service members performing tasks for the H.N.S, they tax a small percentage which stacks up over time. Most available H.N.S members will be operating within popular places such as the Dragon Statue and Lone Ranger. Occasionally they operate in the Black Market, where they sell their augmentations,exo-suits and weaponry more openly. Most of the products sold are of low quality or slightly broken. If any faction wishes to purchase items that the Service manufactures they must contact them directly. ALLIES DOWNTOWN STRIKERS They have been assisting each other in heists, making themselves more powerful together. The Downtown Strikers are helping the Nedan Services with money deals & drugs,and the Nedan Services with Heists & Syndicate Deals. Over-time they have reached a point where both Factions work together all the time, the Mob Boss and the Director have reached a formal agreement of trade where the Strikers will recieve a discount in all purchases as well as recieve constant aid from the H.N.S West Side Fire Dragons (W.S.F.D) The Dragon Head and the Director have come in contact numerous times, gifts have been exchanged but nothing new has bloomed between the two. They have come to a mutual truce when it comes to Syndicate Activity but are on good terms as of now. CYPHER The H.N.S and Cypher have a trade type relationship, CYPHER provides information,blueprints and technology for the price of their Service and augmentations for their espionage activity. Nothing too much outside of this apart from recent H.N.S and Cypher members interacting with each other. _____________________________________________________________ "We'll fight for a cause, we won't die for one." "Everyone has a price." "Loyalty isn't earned, it's bought." "Laws are whatever works at the time." "Honor is the rust on a dull blade." "We've got values, they stack up nicely." "You've got a problem, we've got a price." "Heroes go Hungry."Category:Factions